Ouran Fluff
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Haruhi has to tell Tamaki that she is dating the twins. Pairings include HaruhixHikaruxKarou, HoneyxMori, TamakixKyoya. It will be hilarious
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfiction is co-written with a friend.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own OHSH** **C**

 **Haruhi** **POV**

Karou and Hikaru finally got me to try on one of their mother's bikini designs. And naturally, since according to them I'm 'flat chested,' they had me put on the girliest ruffly pink bikini their mother has ever made. I mean why are they even looking at my chest anyway. They are such perverts. One of these days I'm going to murder them.

I look in the mirror and see just how girly I look in my bikini and try not vomit. I mean seriously couldn't I have just worn swim trunks and a swim shirt. Well, if I'm in here too long Karou and Hikaru will come in and drag me out regardless of whether or not I'm dressed. So, I grab the closest towel and wrap it around myself. I start towards the door terrified of what the twins would say.

I take a deep breath, steeling myself, before stepping outside. The moment I step outside, Karou grabs me and drags me behind a tree. Karou grabs the towel, spinning me towards Hikaru, who dips me romantically when he catches me.

"You look beautiful Haruhi," they say in unison.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes.

So, maybe I liked the compliment, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Come on," I say, pushing Hikaru off of me. "You don't honestly mean that."

"We do too Haruhi," says Karou.

"Exactly," says Hikaru.

Then he promptly scoops me back up and holds me bridal style.

"Hey, Karou?" he asks.

"What Hikaru?"

"Shouldn't we have Haruhi show off her bathing suit to everybody?"

"Yeah she totally should," Karou replies, smirking.

Then, without further ado, Hikaru starts running towards the pool. Without a second thought Karou follows behind him, and helps with yet another of Hikaru's dastardly deeds. They each grab a half of my body and throw me into the pool. Right on top of Tamaki senpai!

"Hey!" he shouted. "What the heck!"

"Sorry senpai!" I exclaim.

"It's not your fault Haruhi sweetie. It's the those devil twins' fault. You two idiots get over here!" Tamaki yelled.

"We're here boss. By the way what do you think of Haruhi's bathing suit," they said, the sly bastards.

Tamaki looks me up and down before screaming, "Daddy says no! My darling little girl Haruhi should not be wearing such inappropriate swimwear!"

"Oh, it's a bikini, how scandalous," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You need to change right now Haruhi! No arguing!" he exclaims.

"But, it's my body, I'll do what I want with it _Tamaki_ ," I snap back. I honestly don't know why, but I felt like I needed to defend the bathing suit the twins gave me.

"Did you just talk back to me? And, that's Daddy to you. I knew I shouldn't have let those devil twins hang around you so much, they're such bad influences!" he screeched.

"It's not the twin's fault that I'm a female and that I wanted to wear a bikini!" I scream. That may not have been strictly true, but Tamaki didn't need to know that.

"That's it! Mommy! It's your family's resort! Tell her that her bikini isn't appropriate attire!" Tamaki yelled loudly.

"Very well. Haruhi, I suggest you leave the pool area and wait until the regret kicks in to apologize to Tamaki," Kyoya says.

"Ok then, bye I guess," I say before turning and stalking away. I'm nearly back up to the main building before the twins catch back up to me.

"Sorry about back there, we had no idea he'd react like that," says Karou.

"And, thanks for sticking up for us back there," adds Hikaru.

"It's no problem. I just did what you guys would do for me. Besides, the bikini had actually grown on me," I reply.

"You're so sweet. We didn't realize there was someone this sweet alive until we met you," they say in unison.

"Please, don't try and pull that bullshit on me. I haven't forgotten how you pointed out my bikini to Tamaki. If you hadn't pointed it out, he might not have noticed it, and if he did it wouldn't have been right away. That being said, I could be persuaded to forgive you," I say, not unkindly.

"We're really, really sorry Haruhi," says Hikaru.

"Yeah we're really sorry," Karou adds.

"I guess I can forgive you for now," I conceed.

"While we have your attention, we need to ask you something," they say, seriously.

"It's actually something we were going to ask you earlier," Karou says.

"But we were so dumbstruck by your beauty, that we lost our nerve," Hikaru continues.

"Really? You were dumbstruck by my 'beauty' were you. Wow. Just wow," I say, my manner teasing.

"Haruhi, please don't take this as a joke, we're being serious," they say, angrily.

"I'm sorry, please continue," I say, apologetic.

"Haruhi, will you be our girlfriend?" they ask, seriously.

"Both of you?" I gasp out in shock.

"Yes, both of us," says Hikaru.

"Please say yes, we spent three hours giving each other a pep talk just to be able to do this," Karou adds.

"Can I have a minute to process this?" I ask quietly.

"Sure take as long as you need," they both say so sweetly.

I can't believe this! The two guys I have a crush asking me to date them. This is a dream come true. I know I always pretend not to get the draw of their 'twincest' as most people call it, but I honestly find it adorable. Pull yourself together Haruhi, you still have to answer them.

"Yes, I will date the both of you," I say, simply.

"Score!" they yell, before enveloping me in a hug.

Oh shit! How am I going to tell Tamaki!

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, it helps me to want to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter should be funny. Hope you** **enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own OHSHS**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Haruhi** **POV** ( **directly after agreeing to date the twins)**

I have to tell him. It wouldn't be fair not to. Tamaki deserves to know. But, the twins also deserve to know that I'm telling him.

"Um, guys I hate to burst your bubble, but how are we gonna tell Tamaki?" I ask.

"We won't," they say decisively.

"We have to tell him. He's our friend. It's the same reason we have to tell Honey, Mori, and Kyoya," I say back. "Besides I'm the one who's gonna tell him."

"In that case, after you tell him lets go on a date," Hikaru said mischievously.

"Yeah and we get to pick what you wear," Karou adds.

"Fine. But I knew the only reason you guys didn't want to tell him was because you're scared," I reply, teasing.

"We are not," they yell indignantly, whilst I laugh my ass off.

"Do you want to start getting me ready for our date now or later?" I ask and they immediately begin to converse amongst themselves.

"Meet me in our room in ten minutes," says Karou, slyly.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything pervy. We're not quite at that stage in our relationship yet," adds Hikaru, even more slyly than his twin.

"There are some days when I wonder why I even try with you two. See you in ten minutes," I say rolling my eyes.

 ***ten minutes later***

"Well Haruhi, what do you think of the dress?" they ask.

The dress was long, magenta, and it had a slit going up the leg. "It's great," I say, encouraging them.

"Glad you like it. Now Karou gets to do your makeup. As soon as you change, that is," says Hikaru.

"Got it," I say.

I sit still as Karou puts a bunch of weird powders and creams on my face. By the time he finishes, My eyeshadow is cordinated with my dress, and the rest of my makeup was on point. We even added some clip in hair on top of my regular hair.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. "Well, I certainly look different. A good different mind you, but different. Now, I'm gonna go. See you after I take care of Tamaki," I say.

I walk out of the door and down the hall to where I knew Tamaki would be, the drawing room. I knocked before opening the door. "Tamaki are you in here?" I ask, stepping inside.

He glances up at me saying, "Haruhi is that you?"

I nod slowly.

"You look weird," he says, eyeing my hair and makeup.

"Yeah, My hair and face look weird, not to mention my outfit," I say.

He glances at my dress as though just noticing that I was wearing and fainted. I went to the cabinets and grabbed the smelling salts. I held them under his nose for a solid two minutes before he began to stir.

He sat bolt upright, and began screeching, " This is all those devil twins' fault. Daddy says no! Take that awful gaudy dress off. Where's Mommy? I need Mommy Kyoya."

"That's not important now. I really need to talk to you and it can't wait. I'm running on a tight schedule," I say urgently.

"Alright then, please sit down," he replys, ever the gentleman.

"You might want to brace yourself," I warn him.

"It can't possibly be that bad," he says confidently.

"Well at least I warned you. Alright, so I'm dating the twins," I say cautiously.

"Both of them!" he exclaims.

"Yes, both of them," I confirm.

"No this can't be happening! Daddy says no! Break up with them!" he yells.

"It's happening," I say, as calmly as I can in this situation.

Tamaki begins to go into shock, as it dawns on him that this is actually happening, and that it's not an elaborate hoax. All of a sudden the roof opens up, and an anime missle comes down and hits his head. His head explodes and leaves behind Robot Tamaki. He walks over to his emo corner of shame, and just kind of sits there.

"Hey, could I get some help in here," I yell.

The twins immediately poke their heads in. "What can we do for you?"

"Do me a favor and go grab Kyoya. Please hurry, Tamaki has reverted to his robot identity," I say urgently.

"We're on it, " they call as they head out of the door.

"Tamaki it's going to be ok. Me dating the twins is not the worst thing in the world. Besides they make me happy, and isn't that the most important thing?" I implore him.

He nods mechanically, as I shake him. "Come on Tamaki snap out of it!" I yell.

I sit there shaking him for a few minutes before the twins come back with Kyoya.

"Oh my God! Kyoya! I'm so glad your here! Tamaki has reverted back to Robot Tamaki!" I exclaim, relieved.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked, seeming more agitated and concerned for Tamaki than usual.

"I just told him about how the twins and I are now dating," I say, as calmly as possible.

"Were you very blunt?" he asks.

"I guess I must have been," I say.

"Alright, I think I can take it from here. You should go now," he says, his composure back.

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask, feeling really guilty, as I was the one who caused this.

"He'll be ok. He just needs a little while to get over the shock of this. To be honest even I'm a little bit surprised. I didn't realize you guys liked each other that much. Congratulations," he says.

"Bye Kyoya. We should get going now boys," I say, before heading towards the door.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. My upload day is Saturday BTW. Next chapter will be their date which will be pure fluff. Please review and tell me how you like it.**

 **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


End file.
